


we hold the universe

by origeenal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Journalist Hinata Shouyou, Journalist!AU, Just a little something to fight writer's block, M/M, Model Kageyama Tobio, Model!AU, My First Fanfic, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origeenal/pseuds/origeenal
Summary: hello everyone!this is my first story publication ever so please, it would mean the world to me if you could take some time to leave a little message! i'm still not sure about continueing this au but i'd gladly do so for those who like my writing <3have fun reading c:*I have new inspiration where to go with this fanfiction so I changed the title!! More coming soon (or so I hope)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!  
> this is my first story publication ever so please, it would mean the world to me if you could take some time to leave a little message! i'm still not sure about continueing this au but i'd gladly do so for those who like my writing <3  
> have fun reading c:  
> *I have new inspiration where to go with this fanfiction so I changed the title!! More coming soon (or so I hope)

There was never a time when work didn’t keep Kageyama busy. He didn’t even answer the two knocks on his private changing room door before his manager Kiyoko Shimizu entered. “Kageyama-kun, the next appointment will be at 11am and afterwards you have about four hours to get ready for your next shooting. Got that?” Kageyama nodded. She left without another word and he was all by himself once again. The clock next to the vending machine marked exactly 9:47am and Kageyama decided to have some breakfast before getting into work and being ordered around like usually. He knew how busy Kiyoko-san was at this hour and called her assistant instead to inform her about his whereabouts, just in case. “Y-yes Kageyama-san, what’s your concern?” Yachi Hitoka recently completed her education and accompanied Kiyoko to gain more experience for her resume. She wasn't much of a help but she didn’t bother anyone either, plus she’d got a very kind and friendly soul so her presence was absolutely acceptable for everyone involved. “I decided to go to the bakery down the street to have some breakfast. Just wanted to let you know.” – “Oh – oh okay, that’s fine, I guess! I’ll let Kiyoko-san know, just, don’t forget your appointment!” – “I won’t.”, and with these words he ended the call, got ready to leave and sighed. It’s been at least three days since he’d last visited his own apartment and yes, he loved his job and the whole model business but lately it felt incredible tiring to run from one place to another to meet strangers who care a damn lot about his looks and his appearance but not even one bit for what characteristics he had to offer. After all, Kageyama got used to this life pretty fast since he grew up being the only child of the famous “cold eye beauty” and had his first photo shooting as a toddler. All his life people got interested in his visuals, his market potential, nothing more and nothing less. It was tiring, yes, but this was his life for about 19 years, from birth until now. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was a 12-minute walk to Kageyama’s favourite bakery “Brunch & Crunch” and since it was almost midday, most of the visitors already finished their breakfast and were ready to leave the bistro. Just in case nobody recognised him Kageyama put on some sunglasses and a grey beanie, matching his blank grey sweater und his black ripped jeans. It was nice to have this bakery nearby the agency as well as nearby his apartment. “Brunch & Crunch” got the best melonbread in the whole area and that’s exactly what Kageyama was going to buy this late morning. The doorbell rang as he entered the bistro and a quick scan reassured him that only four other people were still there to finish their meal. Well, two men about Kiyoko’s age were in a heated argument about something and totally forgot about their breakfast in front of them. Kageyama decided it was fine to take his sunglasses off and inspected the food behind the glass as if he didn’t already know what he wanted to eat. Today’s barista, the owner of the bistro, greeted him with his usual warm smile. Since Kageyama came here pretty often they got kind of familiar even though they didn’t talk much. His name tag revealed that his name was Sugawara but Kageyama never had the need to use it. As he took a step towards the counter to give up his order he froze in the middle of his action because of a sudden and bold door swing as someone with weird dazzling hair and heavy breathing bursted into the bistro. The guy with the brightest hair Kageyama has ever seen walked without any hesitation right to the front and demanded: “One! … Tuna Sandwich … Please!” He barely managed to breathe and speak at the same time. Kageyama narrowed his brows. “What about waiting for your turn like the rest of us, asshole.” His mumbling was merely a whisper but the little shrimp seemed to catch at least some of the words Kageyama said. He lifted his head and looked him right in the eyes. “Well, you haven’t placed your order yet, right? So it wasn’t like I jumped the queue or anything, you were just too slow to catch up.” He put the money on the counter and reached over to grab his sandwich. God this kid was getting on Kageyama’s nerves. “You know nobody likes smart-arses”, he scoffed while ordering his so much needed melonbread. “Especially when you’re not even right about what you’re saying. Waiting in line has something to do with respect and decency.” The shrimp opened his mouth for a reply but a call from one of the tables interrupted their discussion. “Hey, hey, newbie! Uh, I mean, Hinata-kun, over here! Cut the smalltalk and move your ass, you’re already late.” It was one of the guys from before who argued with his table companion when Kageyama arrived. Kageyama couldn’t help himself but stare at this dude who had his whole head shaved which meant he was either very cool or very old but his face seemed to be the one of a man in his mid-twenties so he might be just super cool. The weird-hair-guy whose name was apparently Hinata immediately turned around and faced the table with the head shaved guy. “Yes, Sir!”, was his response and Kageyama breathed out in relief to finally be left alone in peace when that shrimp turned back around once again and inspected Kageyama’s face with squinted eyes. Kageyama began to panic, it never occurred to him to be recognised by this bouncy irritating guy. “Did anyone ever tell you that you look pretty similar to that guy in the magazines? You know, the dude with “cold eyes”? I read he got that from his mother. But I guess such a popular guy wouldn’t buy some lame melonbread in the Brunch & Crunch, wouldn’t he?”, and with a snicker he was on his way to his buddies. Kageyama decided to go home and eat without any further disruptions. What an annoying start of the day.

As expected Kageyama was exactly on time for the 11am meeting. Kiyoko gave him a booklet about today’s topic a few days ago and he scanned it quickly. It was about an upcoming event, something astrology related. He didn’t remember much but it wasn’t such a big deal because Kiyoko will do most of the talking for him while he was supposed to sit there and look good for the cameras. “It’s about presence.”, Kiyoko-san always states. The conference room was filled with journalists and as soon as Kageyama stepped in there were flashes of light everywhere. His bodyguard Daichi Sawamura tried to shield him from the blending lights but it didn’t help much. Kageyama put his hand on Daichi’s left shoulder und shook his head. Daichi huffed. “Well, you’re already pretty used to this, aren’t you?” He waited for Kageyama to pass him by and followed him on his way through the crowd to the tribune at the end of the room where the leader of the whole project Ukei Keishin, Kageyama’s new boss from now on already awaited them. Kageyama offered him the slightest bit of a smile while he shook his hand and greeted him politely. People used to be intimidated and scared of him when he tried to smile so he stopped doing it some time ago for the sake of his career. His trademark has always been his cold stare anyways. After everyone greeted each other they sat down at on long table, from left to right Yachi and Kiyoko-san, Kageyama and Ukai-san directly in the spotlight and on the far right a guy Kageyama didn’t recognise. Probably some assistant or manager from the “Dai Uchū Project” (大宇宙). Since he wasn’t going to talk much, he decided to play the little game in his head he invented for this kind of events. It was called “storyteller” and it was pretty simple; he picked a person from the crowd and created a lifestory that would suit them. He heard the first question from a tall dark-haired girl and he noticed how her uncommonly short hair made her look less girly even though her faced displayed pure softness and had all the feminine traits. It still suited her, especially her voice Kageyama thought. “Ukai-san, what is this project all about? What do you want to accomplish with it?” Her voice sounded clear and steady, not one bit shaky or nervous. She knew what she was doing and she was doing it with passion in her heart. Maybe back I school she was already writing articles for her school newspaper and she was the one speaking in front of the class for group presentations. She probably owns a flat with a low rent and lives in an utter paper mess with her beloved cat. No boyfriend, yet. Kageyama tried to come up with the group of friends she’d surround herself with when a loud noise of papers and pencils crashing on the ground interrupted his thoughts. A pressed “Sorry! I’m – I’m so sorry, please, don’t mind me! Sorry!”, could be heard in a low, hectic voice. Kageyama searched for the source of the noises but couldn’t spot anything unusual and then the noises were gone. For the next 15 minutes Ukai and Kiyoko-san took turns in answering the questions that were asked from the press. “What kind of visual representations do you have in mind Ukai-san?” and “Will Kageyama-san work exclusively with Ukai-san for his “Dai Uchū Project” or will there be other projects he’ll be working on?” and so on. Nothing out of the ordinary so Kageyama proceeded to play his little storyteller game. Suddenly a guy on the left side stood up and was merely taller than anyone else sitting around him. Kageyama didn’t even noticed he had moved but something about him still caught his attention. It was the hair. His hair was in a bright orange colour and stood up in all kinds of directions. He seemed familiar, not only his appearance but his voice too however since Kageyama met a lot of people daily he barely remembered anyone. The orange head’s face clearly showed his discontent with the situation since no one was paying attention to him. He looked around, visibly thinking and within a few seconds an idea plopped up in his head and he climbed on the chair he sat on before, got his notebook and pen ready and coughed loudly. His seatmates hissed at him and tried to get him back down but he shook them off. Even Kageyama was kind of impressed by this guy’s courage but it only proved his theory that all journalists must be stupid or crazy or both. “Uhm, uh, okay! So, what planet would be your favourite one to choose if you’d had the chance to, Kageyama-san? Like what’s your favourite object from space?” There was a moment of silence until Kageyama realised that the question was directed at him and demanded a personal answer. Even the other journalists seemed confused and turned around to eye him. Kageyama absolutely didn’t expect such a question and barely caught what it was all about. He cleared his throat and thought of an appropriate response. “My favourite space object would be the moon, I guess? Well, it isn’t a planet as such and I’ll gladly take whatever role is foreseen for me but yeah. I really like the moon.” Every word made him feel so small and delicate as if he just told the world his deepest secret. Why would anyone ask him such a question at an official press conference? Why would anyone ask him such a question _at all_? It was irritating. He didn’t want to face the people and the cameras again, he suddenly felt so out of place but he couldn’t resist to search for the tiny orange head one last time. He was still standing firmly on his chair and was scribbling down some notes. When he looked up again, a smirk on his face and staring directly into Kageyama’s eyes he couldn’t help but to feel uncomfortable in his skin. He wasn’t used to share this kind of personal thoughts with anyone and especially not with strangers. Kiyoko-san noticed his uneasiness and watched him from the side. “Wow, the moon, that’s like super cool! I like the moon too! You ever been out moongazing or something?”, he continued and his smirk turned into a soft and sincere smile. There was something honest in the way he looked at Kageyama, too. The direction of this conversation left Kageyama speechless. What was all this about? He wasn’t actually prepared for a situation as such and he hardly managed to find his voice again. “Uh, uhm, I don’t – I never really-“ – “Kageyama-san must not answer to questions that aren’t related to his work and the project, if there are no further questions then we’d end the press conference at this point.”, Kiyoko-san cut in. Quiet chatters and rambles started to fill the air and the journalists collected their stuff to leave. Kageyama didn’t dare to lift his head until even the last reporter had left the room. “Thank you, Kiyoko-san.” His voice was thin and flat and his general discomfort confused him even more. “Are you okay Kageyama-kun? You look a bit pale.” Kiyoko-san eyed him with a worried look. “No, no, I just wasn’t used to the situation, that’s all.” Kiyoko-san nodded. “You’re done for now, go and rest a little until your 3pm appointment. I’ll check on you a little bit earlier to discuss some details about the project with you. Daichi-san can keep you some company if you want to.” Kageyama declined the offer politely. “I only need some sleep, after that I should feel better.” Again Kiyoko-san nodded and packed both their papers into her bag and checked her watch. That was why he liked her so much. She never questioned him and his decisions if it wasn’t anything concerning and she was very easy to talk to. He never had to lie to her about anything because whatever was going on, he knew she’d understand. Maybe it was because he grew up with her or because she was one of the best professionals in her field. It was probably a combination of both. He was glad he had her around to look after him.

On his way home after changing back into his daily clothes he got lost in thoughts, still trying to come up with a response to the question he didn’t know how to answer correctly. Was he being unprofessional? Did he have to tell the world that he actually never went stargazing or moongazing even though he wanted to do that all his life? Did he have to confess he was waiting for a special someone to watch the night sky with him? When he arrived at his destination, he let out a deep sigh, got quickly undressed and laid down on his bed. He switched his alarm on to get up again in time and sank into his pillow. As he nodded off he dreamed of a bright, dazzling moon so far away yet so close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [track 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug7h6Wqjck0&list=PL1LbNZr0Jymv_ILTAX2K0yy8cLc_XUd8r&index=7)
> 
> I want to thank Sleeping at Last for the inspiration he gave to me <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this took a LOT of research, omg. I hope you enjoy the story so far!

“Good morning sleeping beauty, ready for your big first day?” Daichi-san dropped a paper bag full of croissants and bread on the kitchen table and spoke at a loud volume so Kageyama would hear him in his bedroom. Kageyama was already awake and dozed in his bed knowing he still got enough time to get ready for work. Daichi’s visit surprised him though. “What are you doing here so early? We still got like three hours to go.” He stretched his arms and legs and sat up straight in his bed to face Daichi-san who leaned at the doorframe between the bed and the living room. “I brought breakfast! Also, Kiyoko-san asked me to look after you. Just, you know, making sure you eat and drink enough, bring your stuff and so on.” – “It’s not like I never did this before, I can manage.” Daichi sighed and went over to sit down at the lower end of the bed. “I know you can manage. Sometimes it’s just nice to have someone who cares about you, isn’t it? I don’t know you for as long as Kiyoko-san does but I want to do my job properly and I don’t want to treat you like a somebody. You should have noticed that by now.” He searched for Kageyama’s gaze. “Yeah I noticed. However, it’s hard for me to tell who actually cares, like, for real.” Kageyama turned his head to the right and concentrated on the grey clouds outside of the window. Daichi narrowed his brows. “Kageyama-kun, I-“ – “How long was it again? Two years? Something like that? And now what? Back to before like you never left? I’m still mad just so you know.” Kageyama hated this topic. He swore to never show his disappointment and the hurt he went through and now he was asking all the questions that never left his mind since Daichi-san disappeared and returned all of the sudden. Another sigh escaped Daichi-san’s mouth. “Listen, I never left you on purpose I swear. You have all the right in the world to be mad at me but as much as I would like to answer your questions, I can’t. It was work related and I have to keep it a secret, you understand that, don’t you?” Kageyama knew there was no point in arguing over this and he knew as well how sincere Daichi’s words were. He faced him once again. “I do care about you, Kageyama-kun, I really do. Believe me when I say I would take a bullet for you.” Even though he didn’t feel like it, the last sentence raised a smirk on Kageyama’s face. “Well, that’s your fucking job, isn’t it? Idiot.” The tense atmosphere vanished and Daichi-san chuckled at that response. “Can’t argue with that. Do you want to rest a bit longer? I forgot to bring some coffee and thought I’d grab some at the bistro nearby. Should I bring one for you as well?” Kageyama shook his head. “Nah, I can’t stand the bitterness. I’m fine, thanks. Just do whatever you like.” That being said he searched for his earphones hiding somewhere underneath the pillows while Daichi-san went off to go grab a cup of coffee. Once Kageyama found his earphones he put them in, played his current favourite song and laid down again to spend some time scrolling through Instagram and Twitter for news and gossip.

On their way to Kagayama’s first photo shooting for the Dai Uchū Project Kageyama didn’t feel particularly nervous. He knew how important it was for his career and such but nevertheless it was as he said before; he was used to his job and the pressure. It was required of him to work on this project for the next four months doing photo shootings and video blogs for companies all over Tokyo. He was one of the ten faces that were chosen to represent the purpose of the project; the celebration and the support of new findings in aerospace and astronautics. Kageyama wasn’t all too familiar with the subject but he heard about an apprentice who found another unknown planet similar to the earth. It didn’t seem like such a big deal for Kageyama but it was in fact a big occasion and it drew lots of attention. That was why Ukai Keishin decided to contribute a fashion campagne in honour of these new events. The first location was somewhere far outside of the centrum somewhere downtown in an unknown area Kageyama never been to before. This location had bothered him since Kiyoko-san had told him about it earlier this day. “Why do we have to drive so long just to shoot in such an unspectacular scenery?”, Kageyama asked slightly annoyed. Kiyoko-san tapped with her gel nails to the beat of the music on the steering wheel while waiting for the lights to switch colour again. “It’s all about Ukai-san’s visions, Kageyama-kun. The whole project design is based on the solar system and star alignments. We don’t have to get into the details here but everything’s very well thought-out and the project lives from its details. So, if you can, just deal with the given conditions, okay?” He hummed in agreement from his back seat. Of course he would agree to whatever conditions were given to him, after all the contract was already signed and the dos and don’ts have already been discussed in advance, too. However, all the fuss and the finickiness irritated him. After all they were hired to sell their looks in the most profitable way for everyone involved, did anyone actually care about the attention to detail?

Shortly after their little talk they arrived at the so-called location and Kiyoko-san parked the car in front of the temporary accommodation for today’s shoot. The weather was actually quite nice, the sun shone warm on their skins but every now and then a cloud hid the light and covered the world in a cool shadow. They all gathered between the tents and trailers that stood on a big parking lot and people hushed from one place to another, shouting and laughing and getting ready for the start of the project. Surely everyone seemed to be in high spirits. So far Kageyama couldn’t spot the press but Ukai-san probably managed them to wait until they were done with the shooting. While looking around he noticed two guys approaching him, one of them holding a few sheets of paper. “Okay, okay, now whooo~ aare~ … yoou~,” the guy with the papers and short light brown hair said in a sing sang voice. Kageyama couldn’t help but stare at the colour, debating whether or not the hair got a pinkish touch in it. “Ah here you are, number 3, Kageyama Tobio. Our duty is to make you look as hot as possible, nice to meet you! You can call me Makki,” he pointed to himself and then to the guy next to him, “and this dude is Mattsun.” Mattsun raised his left hand barely noticeable. “’Sup.” Both of them smirked at Kageyama and he simply nodded with his head. “I look forward working with you.” They gave each other the look one could define as the “oho?”-look. “My, my, relax bro, no need for formalities. Come, we show you your dressing room or rather your dressing cabin for today. Get used to it, pretty much all of our shootings will be organized like this. But I heard this business isn’t any news to you, isn’t it?”, Makki continued the smalltalk. This time Kageyama shook his head as a no. The five of them walked over the place and quickly got to Kageyama’s trailer. Mattsun checked his watch as he held the door open for the others to get in. He and Makki stayed outside, leaning against the door and the side of the trailer. “Kageyama-kun, you got your time for the mask, right?” Kiyoko-san answered in his place. “Yes, we do. Is there anything else we need to know?” Mattsun shook his head. “Everything’s right on time, the weather is fine and well I think we’ll be done with this shoot way earlier than we thought. But either I or Makki will let you know if anything’s coming up. So,” he clapped his hands and got ready to go, likewise got Makki back in a steady straight position. “Then see you later, Kageyama-kun!” Both of them turned around to get lost into the crowd again and quickly were out of sight. “Are you feeling alright, Kageyama-kun? Do you want anything to eat or to drink? I think they have an improvised buffet where you can grab whatever you want at any time.” – “I’m fine, thank you.” He took his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and checked the time. Almost 1pm. A sudden phone melody filled the little space inside the trailer and Kiyoko-san took her phone out as well. “Excuse me,” she said to no one in particular and got out of the room. Daichi-san had dropped his jacket on the chair right beside the entrance and was strolling along the clothes rail that was right in the middle of the trailer, dividing the room into two separate sections in the front and in the back. Meanwhile Kageyama inspected the dresser on the far left to the entrance. There was make up and styling devices all over the place, neatly organized and ready to use. An enormous mirror covered almost the whole upper half of the wall and had these round LED lights for the ideal lightning. He sank down on one of the chairs in front of the mirror and looked at himself. His cheeks might be a little rosier than usual and even after all this time he couldn’t ignore his heart hammering in his chest though he couldn’t tell if he was just nervous or actually excited to finally stand in front of the camera again. Since he would have to wait another thirty minutes for Makki and Mattsun to return for his styling he decided to go for a quick walk to get some fresh air.

As he climbed out of the trailer, he heard Kiyoko-san talking on the phone right around the corner. He didn’t want to eardrop on her call so he decided to walk off in the other direction. It wasn’t his intention to wander off their location so he decided to go to a bench nearby the street he spotted when they arrived. On his way he met lots of people he didn’t recognize but every now and then there was a familiar face crossing his way. He saw Akaashi Keiji joining the group of Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou. Those three more or less dominated the current local model business and it surprised Kageyama that they would spend their time on a little project such as this. They already posed for companies all over Europe and last autumn Akaashi Keiji even made it on the cover of the vogue. When he was younger and saw them on tv or in the papers, he told his mom how much he wanted to become a model just like them but not long after that he understood that he would never obtain their natural charme and beauty. He also spotted someone he would rather not have to work with but there was nothing he could do about it. Tsukkishima Kei simply couldn’t get overlooked with his height and bright shining, almost penetrative hair. Ever since they met, they didn’t get along and they never had a decent conversation. Their exchanges consist of deadly stares and judging comments. Maybe it was because of their very present rivalry in the model business but probably mainly because of their sass and their bossy behaviour that tend to collide when they confronted one another. Kageyama shook his head and focused on his little bench break where he could be by himself in peace to calm down before the whole action on set started. He didn’t mind sitting all by himself aside from the others since he has never been quite good at making friends or small talk and he learned to find pleasure in his solitude. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but to think about an alternate universe where he could be included in conversations or where he would have had someone by his side right now, leaning against each other and feeling a little less nervous. People tend to think Kageyama would choose his career over anything else but the actual truth was that he literally had nothing but his work in his life and even if he wanted to, there was nothing else to choose. He felt his heart aching at that thought and forced his mind to concentrate on other things. This was not the right time to get emotional over his feelings. While he truly didn’t mind being by himself most of the time or spending time alone doing daily stuff, the waves of loneliness every now and then killed him. It made a difference if he chose the solitude or if the solitude chose him. Before his mind would dig any deeper into that topic Kageyama decided to get back to his trailer and get ready for the shooting. On his way he saw the camera and lightning team adjusting the set and the other models getting ready for the shoot. When he entered his trailer, he was welcomed by the smell of hot coffee and a burning iron. “Just on time dude, come on, sit down,” Makki said while leaning against the dresser and sipping on his coffee, waving him to one of the empty chairs in front of the mirror. Studying the reference pictures attached to the higher edge of the mirror one more time, Makki hummed happily a little melody. “Okay, okay – let’s do this!”

Kageyama watched Mattsun adjusting his clothes for the final look. “Et voilà!” He eyed Kageyama from every possible perspective and nodded. The outfit was rather plein than special Kageyama noticed. He wore a tight, black jeans which wasn’t long enough to cover his ankles and black heavy boots with big clasps on the sides and on the top of the shoes. The jeans got a low waist cut and a chain from one belt loop to another but half his body was covered by the pullover he wore so that went mainly unnoticed. Obviously, the pullover was labelled as oversize and underneath he wore an even longer white Tshirt that ended at the same height as his hands when he dropped them loosely. There was actually not much to say about the pullover, it was beige with a grainy texture to it, a nice hood and an unusual wide V neckline. What made it quite interesting was a little embroidery on the left side of his chest, it simply displayed the letter P in a very curvy handwriting and a colour that was only a touch darker than the pullover itself. To round the whole look off he got a simple silver chain with a shiny dog tag dangling around his neck. Matching with the outfit his eyes were darker at the edge and were gently blended towards the upper part of the eyelid. Besides that, he got the usual face concealing, contouring and highlighting. His hair pretty much looked the same as always, it got a bit more volume in it to look fluffier and softer. “Am I supposed to be an Emo?”, Kageyama asked sceptically. Mattsun huffed a half-hearted laugh. “You never had a My Chemical Romance phase, huh? Believe me when I say this isn’t emo. Not at all. God, I miss the good old scene days. Let those kids be edgy again dammit.” Makki nodded sympathetically. Kageyama couldn’t follow since he in fact didn’t know anything about whatever they were talking about and he still wasn’t convinced he was not dressed as a medi depressed teenager. However, his opinion on the look didn’t matter anyways and it was time to meet up with the others to get the photos done. “Well, I’m off then. Thank you two for the effort.” – “Go and make us proud, son!”, Makki whined in a high-pitched voice and waved him dramatically off. Without missing a beat Mattsun wrapped one arm around the shoulders of his friend and said in a low voice that was still loud enough to be heard: “Now, now, my dear, we promised not to make a scene. We always knew this day would come.”, and within his acting role he wiped away a non-existent tear from his cheek. They played their parts so ironically in character that Kageyama couldn’t help but to chuckle as he turned towards the door and shook his head while he was about to leave the trailer. “You idiots,” he whispered more to himself than to anyone else and stepped outside, feeling much better and lighter than he did before.

They all gathered in the shadow of a big old oak tree, every inquired model looking fancy and ready to go. Kageyama tried to secretly examine their looks when Ukai-san made some noises to get their attention. “Hello everyone, I think I can speak for the whole team when I say we’re all excited to finally start this project with all of you! Thank you so much for representing our hard work and being a part of this amazing fashion campagne. We decided not to share any individual details of the different parts in this project beforehand but to reveal it bit by bit. To keep it short,” he rustled with the papers in his hands while he searched for one in particular, “we decided to gift each planet a special outfit in honour of their existence and every one of you get to represent one of them. For today we remember our beloved dwarf Pluto who unfortunately became an outcast in its own family. Every planet got its own story and meanings to us humans and we want to make them visual, to picture them. Maybe offer your assigned planets a home, too. Aren’t we all just floating through space and time, made off of dust and atoms, after all? So, are you ready? Then let’s go!” The crowd cheered and clapped and Kageyama felt the energy rushing through his body. Somehow Ukai-san’s words got right under his skin and he couldn’t wait to see where this project was going. He suddenly regretted listening only half-hearted when Kiyoko-san explained his role since he was used to just get dressed and looking good for the camera. He’ll ask about his planet one more time after the shoot, to prepare himself correctly. Still he wondered who was going to represent Pluto for today’s shoot. The crowd began to loosen up and Kageyama felt a bit lost when he saw a face, he was quite familiar with. “Yamaguchi-kun! It’s been some time.” Once he shortened the distance between them, he could see Yamaguchi smiling at him. “Yes indeed, I heard you’d be working on this project as well. It’s nice to see you, Kageyama-kun!” Kageyama nodded. “Likewise.” He wanted to ask about today’s theme and shooting concept but couldn’t find the right words without sounding like an idiot. “Isn’t it amazing to go with Kuroo-san as Pluto? I mean Pluto, the God of the Underworld and honestly, as a rejected outcast I’d sure as hell would dress like an edgy teenie too.” Somehow Yamaguchi managed to answer all unsaid questions Kageyama had in mind. That was why they got along so well and what he appreciated about him. In some ways, he resembled Kiyoko-san quite a lot. “Look, there he is!” Yamaguchi pointed towards the set up where they started taking photos of Kuroo-san. He was dressed all black which made a nice contrast to his pale skin and matched with his spikey hairstyle. He got some classic patent leather boots to go with his extraordinary, truly edgy leather trousers that had zippers and different fabric parts all over the place. His upper body was covered with a loose V-neck Tshirt and a jacket that was some kind of blazer-coat, short in the front with some longer parts in the back though that wasn’t the only special feature it had to offer. After some shots were done Kuroo-san turned around to reveal what was written on his back in white cursive letters: outcast. “Somehow I can actually feel Pluto’s rebellion just by looking at him,” Kageyama said. Yamaguchi chuckled at that comment. “Right? I hope I can manage my role just as good as he does.” – “Which planet did you get?”, but before Yamaguchi had the chance to answer they were requested to come along for some group photos and extra shoots.

It took them around seven hours to finish their first part of the project. When the cameraman announced: “Okay, that’s it for today. Thank you for your hard work!”, everyone felt relieved and exhausted at the same time. Kageyama felt his social energy bar at a low level and tried to find a place where he could have a little break all by himself. He remembered the bench he sat on before the shooting started and decided to go there one more time. Right before he could sneak off someone grabbed him by the wrist to stop him from going further. “Wait a moment,” Daichi-san said, letting go of his wrist and placing a full water bottle in his hand instead. “Don’t wander off for too long, okay? And be careful, even though the press was asked to wait for an official conference they could linger around the area somewhere and bother you now that you’re unobservant. I can keep you company if you like?” Kageyama shook his head, he just wanted some time by himself. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, don’t worry about me. I take my phone with me anyways.” Daichi let him go without any further questions or advice and Kageyama quickly made his way to the bench. As he sat down, he let out a sigh in relief. The shooting was actually really fun, he got to make new acquaintances and got in touch with people he met some time ago. He even spoke a few sentences with those people he admired all his life! The world around him was already turning colours as the sun was setting somewhere behind the buildings and with every passing minute it got darker and darker. Never in his life had he imagined not feeling lost around other people but this time actually felt different. He looked up and could see the first star dots appearing on the darkening sky. Maybe the universe had something prepared for him he had yet to discover.

On his way back to the gathering place he stepped on something unusual flat and firm. He picked it up to get a better view on it. Was that some kind of notebook? “Kageyama-kun?”, he heard Daichi-san’s voice echoing through the air. Quickly, he stuffed the book in one of his pockets and got back to the others. “I’m coming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMM who could have lost his notebook there I wonder ..... 
> 
> [track 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-UFlqorDaQ&list=PL1LbNZr0Jymv_ILTAX2K0yy8cLc_XUd8r&index=3&t=0s) [track 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCRiErm1GVw&list=PL1LbNZr0Jymv_ILTAX2K0yy8cLc_XUd8r&index=3)


End file.
